


A Spring Afternoon

by blueeyedambition



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drabble, Drug Use, Large Cock, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Size Kink, Smut, but I wanted to try a drabble, it's nothing significant, just a quick little thing I wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedambition/pseuds/blueeyedambition
Summary: Eren admires Jean's daunting size before a quick roll in the hay





	A Spring Afternoon

* * *

Eren never quite knew what to think when Jean pulled down his shorts and his long horse cock revealed itself, bobbing heavily under its own weight. There was the excitement of being able to witness something so large and inviting; but there was also the daunting idea that he was meant to receive it in some fashion.

He spread himself out on his bedsheets as Jean took another languid drag from the joint, blowing smoke out towards the open window. The warm spring air was pleasant on Eren’s skin, and it helped his body relax as much as it could.

Jean turned his snapback around on his head and leaned forward, lazily stroking his hardened member. “You prep yourself?”

“Yeah,” Eren hooked his hands underneath his legs and spread his knees open, showcasing his puckered entrance for Jean. He attempted to hide his anxiety with assured cockiness. “C’mon. Let’s do it.”

Jean smirked as he carefully placed the joint on the windowsill, the pungent, herbal scent hitting Eren’s senses. Maybe the weed would make his body more pliant to receive Jean’s massive intrusion. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the tip at his entrance. He held his breath.

* * *


End file.
